1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus which crimps components to a transparent substrate on which the components have been placed with interposition of a photo-modifiable resin therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a component mounting apparatus which crimps components such as ICs on a substrate with interposition of a photo-curable resin therebetween (e.g. JP-A-5-206210). The substrate is made of a transparent material such as glass. The photo-curable resin is one kind of photo-modifiable resin whose physical properties are changed when the resin absorbs light. Such a component mounting apparatus includes a receiving portion, a pressing portion, a light emission portion, and heaters. The receiving portion receives the substrate located under the components from below. The pressing portion presses the components against the substrate received from below by the receiving portion. The light emission portion emits light to the photo-curable resin to thereby cure the photo-curable resin. The heaters heat the receiving portion and the pressing portion respectively.
For crimping the components, the components are pressed against the substrate by the pressing portion in a state that the receiving portion and the pressing portion are heated, while light is emitted from the light emission portion to the photo-curable resin. In this manner, the photo-curable resin softened by heat is cured by the light to fix the components to the substrate simultaneously when electrodes of the components are crimped and bonded to electrodes of the substrate.
However, the background-art technique including Patent Literature 1 has the following problem because pressing the components and irradiating the components with light are started concurrently. That is, due to characteristics of the photo-curable resin which is used, curing of the photo-curable resin may be advanced by the light before the photo-curable resin is sufficiently softened by heat. Thus, there is a problem that the cured photo-curable resin may remain between the electrodes of the substrate and the electrodes of the components so that the electrodes of the substrate and the electrodes of the components cannot be bonded to each other to thereby cause occurrence of mounting failure. In addition, the photo-curable resin may be cured before the photo-curable resin is formed into a shape for fixing each component. Thus, there is a problem that the components cannot be fixed to the substrate with sufficient strength to thereby cause occurrence of mounting failure.